Mi molesta y sexy hermana
by Aisato Momoka Tsuki
Summary: Ichigo tiene una vida normal. Su papa que siempre lo saluda con golpes, ser el novio de Senna la chica mas popular del instituto, ser alguien que toma alcohol y muchos problemas. Pero todo va a cambiar cuando llega una pelinegra, de caracter fuerte, estatura baja yojos violetas.Ensima que vive en su casa, pero no es su compañera de piso..es su ¡¿hermana! ADVERTENCIA: INCESTO *AU*
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Molesta y Sexy hermana**

Autora:

alessa_21

**Género:** drama, romance y comedia

**Clasificación:** +18 (la verdad es +14, el lemon no será seguido)

**Advertencias:** lemon, lime, incesto y muerte de personaje

**Publicacion de la autora:** .ws y en IchirukiSp

**Disclaimer:**bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de tite kubo-sama

**Aclaraciones:** En esta historia no entraran Karin y yussu. Masaki estará viva, pero no será la madre cariñosa y buena que nosotras conocemos, sino una madre seria y fría que no tiene afecto a sus hijos. Bueno espero que eso no las moleste.

Esta historia no solo se enfocara en la relación de Ichigo y Rukia, también tendré mucho en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás personajes. También debo aclarar que la historia tendrá mucha música…pues, Ichigo tendrá una banda de rock junto con sus amigos. La influencia de los malos amigos, la drogadicción y el alcoholismo, son temas también los que tratare.

**Resumen:**

Ichigo y Rukia son hermanos. Se separaron cuando tenía años, Por el divorcio de Isshin y Masaki. Masaki se llevo a Rukia al extranjero mientras Ichigo se quedo con Isshin. Ichigo e Isshin de ahí no supieron nada de Rukia y Masaki…

Después de 11 años Isshin recibe una llama de Masaki diciéndole que su empresa (la de Masaki) quebró y no podrá mantener a Rukia, así que Isshin decide traer de vuelta a su hija de 16 años. No sabiendo este, que la llegada de su hija traerá muchos problemas a su hijo de 17 años, uno de ellos: el deseo y el amor.

**Personajes Principales:**

Ichigo Kurosaki: un chico de cabellos naranja, ojos marrones, cuerpo que cualquier chico envidiaría, tiene 17 años. En personalidad Ichigo es arrogante, mujeriego, travieso, pervertido, curioso, celoso, molestoso sobre todo con Rukia su hermana menor, de vez en cuando es chistoso, y cuando se lo propone es cariñoso y muy romántico.

Tiene de novia a la chica más simpática de la escuela: senna.

Tiene como mejor amigo (aunque él no lo acepte) a Ishida Uryu.

Rukia Kuchiki: es una chica de cabello negro, ojos violetas, con un cuerpo muy desarrollado para su edad, tiene 16 años. En personalidad es una chica muy amable, sincera, molestosa, un poco seria, es directa y odia a los hombres mujeriegos, eso hace que le guarde un pequeño rencor a Ichigo, su hermano mayor.

No tiene enamorado, pero en su antigua escuela era la chica más linda de todas no solo en físico sino también en personalidad, haciendo que la mayoría de chicas la odien.

No tenia amigas, hasta que se muda a vivir con su padre y su hermano a Japón y ahí conoce a Momo Hinamori quien se vuelve su mejor amiga.  
_**Mi molesta y sexy hermana**_

_**Chapter I: Atracción**_

Llevaba ya un mes en la escuela y todavía no terminaba acostumbrándose, simplemente le aburría estar levantándose todos los días (excepto los fines de semanas) a la misma hora, desayunar a la misma hora, bañarse y cambiarse a la misma hora y luego ir a la escuela. Prácticamente su vida se podría describir en tres palabras "un poco aburrida". ¿Un poco aburrida?, si, solo un poco. No podía quejarse que aparte de la escuela y su familia al que él consideraba "aburrida", habían otras cosas que definitivamente le agradaban en gran extremo. Una de esas cosas era sin duda el placer de **sentir**.

Tenía 17 años y ya había experimentado el placer de estar con alguien en la ¿cama?, no, el ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones y en muchos lugares con muchas chicas al que él consideraba perras. Su novia senna, la mujer más deseada y bella de la escuela por la cual más de la mitad de la escuela babeaba por ella, había también contribuido muchas veces en su enseñanza acerca de lo que él llamaba **sexo**.

En su casa solo vivía el y su padre, mas no recordaba a nadie más, solo a una. Una mujer a la que siempre soñó alguna vez ver, su madre. Lo único que recordaba de ella era sus cabellos color amarillo con destellos naranjas y sus ojos color ocres, pero también recordaba lo muy poco que su madre le había dado y querido. Lo único que le había dicho su padre acerca de esta mujer, era muy poco, su padre y ella al tener ya 6 años de casados se divorciaron, su madre se fue de la casa dejándolo a él y a su padre solos. Después de eso nunca más supo nada de ella.

-¡joven Ichigo!- escucho una voz llamarlo desde la puerta- ¡su padre ya está por llegar! ¡Despierte por favor!- la voz de la mujer seguía escuchándose.

-mm…- no respondió

-¡joven despierte por favor!- seguía rogando la mucama del otro lado de la puerta.

Con los ojos cerrados aun, agarro la frazada que tapaba su cuerpo y se lo llevo a su rostro tapándose toda la cara y la cabeza con ella, con la pura intención de no escuchar los gritos de la mucama.  
Pero fue imposible.

Los gritos de la mucama dejaron de escucharse, para después escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe y escuchar los gritos más escandalosos que había escuchado en su vida.

-¡Ichigo, imbécil, levántate!- grito un joven de cabellera roja.

-¡vete de aquí renji idiota!- respondió Ichigo.

-¡tu padre está por llegar y si no te encuentra en la sala principal te vas llevar una gran paliza!- grito de nuevo el pelirojo.

-¡y eso a mí que!-grito

¡Oh, dios! ¿¡Es que acaso nadie lo podía dejar en paz!? Recién acababa de llegar de su noche loca, eran todavía las 11:00 am y el recién había llegado a las 9:00 am, solo había dormido 2 malditas horas.

-¡Ichigo maldita sea LEVANTATE!- el pelirojo empezó a jalarlo de los pies.  
Rápidamente Ichigo al sentir el tacto de renji, se agarro automáticamente de la cómoda de su cama, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Fue así como empezó una de las batallas entre Ichigo y renji, Ichigo se sostenía cada vez más fuerte de la cómoda y renji jalándolo lo más fuerte posible para lograr que el desgraciado de Ichigo se levantara.

-¡suéltame maldito imbécil, joder!- gritaba Ichigo, abriendo por fin sus ojos.

Renji jalo aun más. Logrando que por fin Ichigo callera de la cama

-joven Ichigo, por favor vaya a bañarse su padre no tardara en venir- le dijo la mucama que había presenciado la pequeña pelea entre el peli naranja y el pelirojo.

Ichigo no dijo nada. Solo se levanto del suelo agarro sus pantuflas, se los puso y sin mirar a nadie salió de su habitación.

Se encontraba ya en el baño de su gran casa, empezó a desvestirse y sin apuro se metió a la bañera con agua tibia.

-ohh!- bostezo

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, su cuerpo estaba totalmente muerto, su estomago no aguantaría ni una pizca de alimento, sus ojos se cerraban por si solos. Agarro un pequeño espejo que se encontraba a su alcance y se miro y fue lo peor que vio.

Terribles ojeras.

Llevaba aproximadamente 4 días saliendo todas las noches a cualquier discoteca junto con sus "amigos" y su querida novia. 4 días de diversión total, bebía, bailaba, peleaba, insultaba y por último y más importante de todos: 4 días de sexo con su novia.

Ya no quiso recordar nada más de sus 4 días de locura. Quiso relajarse un poco de todo, agarro la esponja y empezó a frotarlo en su cuerpo. El agua estaba realmente refrescante.

Ya después de varios minutos decidió salir de la bañera, agarro la toalla y se lo envolvió en la cintura, salió del baño dirigiéndose a su habitación. Ya en ella, fue hacia su ropero y saco una bermuda y una camisa fresca.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Tu padre ya llego!- grito renji desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- dile que ya bajo- respondió el peli naranja un poco fastidiado.

Cuando termino de vestirse, salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose a la sala principal de la casa.

¡Mierda!, había olvidado por completo que su padre llegaría hoy de Canadá, y de seguro se molestaría con el por las grandes ojeras que traía, y por la cara de borracho que traía… ¡dios! ¡Si parecía como si se hubiera drogado toda la noche!, empezó a caminar más lento de lo que acostumbraba. El simple hecho de recordar a su padre hacia que sus ánimos de verlo se desvanecieran en cada paso que daba.

Si mal no recordaba su padre hace unos 2 días le había llamado al celular diciendo que pronto llegaría y que traería un "pequeño" regalito, que según el alegraría la vida de los dos. La verdad es que no le importaba en los más mínimo aquel regalo que su padre traería, de seguro seria un nuevo auto, o quizás un nuevo departamento… ¡pero en fin!, solo eran cosas materiales… nada del otro mundo.

Llego a la puerta de la sal principal, por alguna razón sentía un poco de nervios abrir aquella puerta al que ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

Agarro la manija y le dio una vuelta, abriendo así la gran puerta.

Al entrar a la inmensa sala se dio cuenta que no solo estaba él y su padre, sino que había una pequeña joven sentada al costado de su padre.  
La miro a los ojos al igual que ella.

¡Dios sabe de dónde salió aquella chica! ¡Era hermosa!, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, su cabello era color negro que brillaba con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de la habitación, ¿sus ojos?... sus ojos eran de un color ¿morado?,¿violeta?,¿azul?,no estaba seguro del color que eran los ojos de aquella muchacha, pero dejando eso de lado, la piel de aquella chica era todo un caso, era blanca y tenía la idea de que era totalmente suave. Empezó a tener pensamientos pervertidos.

Se fijo un poco más en su pequeño cuerpo. Sus pechos no eran tan grandes ni tan pequeños, perfectos para él. Tenía el estomago plano, su cintura era perfecta al igual que sus caderas…! Y dios!,! sus piernas!... eran largas y a su parecer "muy suaves". Empezó a ver la vestimenta de la hermosa pelinegra que tenia al frente, llevaba un short dril color blanco y una blusa morada, sandalias moradas que en medio traían una pequeña cabecita de un conejo. El cabello lo traía recogido en un simple pero elegante moño.

-¿Ichigo?- escucho una voz- tierra llamando a Ichigo- repitió la voz

- ¡ICHIGOO!- grito el padre del peli naranja, dándole un puñete al joven que lo dejo "K.O".

-¡¿Qué te pasa viejo idiota?!- grito Ichigo, tirado en el sillón

-¡no me hacías caso, imbécil!- le respondió su padre, con cara triste

-jijijiji- se escucho una pequeña risita en la sala

-¡ves! ¡Hasta Rukia se está riendo de tu idiotez!- dijo el padre muy satisfecho de su acción

"_¿con que Rukia, eh_?", pensó Ichigo "_su nombre es Rukia_"

-Ichigo, hijo. Ven siéntate- lo llamo su padre

-ya estoy sentado, viejo idiota- Ichigo lo miro con cara de "¬¬"

-ya bueno…- Isshin se sentó al costado de Rukia- ¿no me das la bienvenida?- le pregunto

-bienvenido- Ichigo hablo muy frio

-¡que malo!- el padre quiso tirarse para abrazarlo, pero Ichigo fue más rápido y lo esquivo, haciendo que el pobre padre se estrellase en uno de los cuadros que había en la casa.

-empieza a hablar, viejo pervertido- por la cabeza del peli naranja se asomo un par de venitas al estilo anime

-bueno…- el padre se paro y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento- antes quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-¿a quién?- dijo Ichigo mirando intensamente a Rukia

-Ichigo, ella es Rukia- comenzó el padre

A Ichigo se le metió una y mil ideas en la cabeza acerca de lo que podía ser Rukia, quizás sería una chica que su padre por buena gente traería para que pase algunos días con ellos, quizás sería una amiga de su padre, o quizás una p…, decido esa idea de su cabeza, no quiso pensar eso de aquella hermosa chica.

-tu hermana- finalizo el padre con una cara muy seria.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido Ichigo.

Habían pasado muchas ideas por su cabeza acerca de lo que era Rukia, todas con mucho sentido, pero… ¡esto que le había dicho su padre!, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado…

-¿mi hermana?- repitió Ichigo aun más sorprendido que antes.

-así es- respondió el padre

**Continuara….**

Nota: Bueno este es un fic que NO ES MIO, sino que me gusto mucho y bueno todavía esta en desarrollo pero es muy bueno para mi asique decidi publicarlo repito NO ES MIO es de la autora: Alessa_21  
Sayonara! ~*Momo-chan*~


	2. Kurosaki

**Arigato Gosaimasu n.n que bueno que les haya gustado esta muy bueno el fic y quería compartirlo. Gracias por comentar a: ****Kia-kuchiki****—****Ichi-kia-chan****—****Lauravirgi****—****Loen****  
**_**Ichi-kia-chan—Lauravirgi—Loen: **_**Me alegro que les haya gustado y que crean que es interesante les recomiendo que sigan la historia se pone bueno a medida que va ^^** _**  
Momo:Esta vez les voy a dar doble capitulo ya que es nuevo les voy a poner dos seguidos, espero que estén de acuerdo que de cada tanto ponga dos capítulos seguidos  
**_**Soi-fong: Tsk…ya me estoy hartando pon el fic!apuesto a que ustedes lectores también están hartos o no? "P  
****Momo: Mooo-Hace puchero- TT3TT no te pongas asi Soi-fong-chan vamos con el disclaimer ¿quieres hacerlo tu Yaya o Pepe-chan?  
Yaya: OK! Antes que nada A-R-I-G-A-T-O por sus Reviews y por los lectores anónimos que son malitos por no comentar ¬3¬ ok! Gambatte Pepe-chan haz el Disclaimer!  
****Pepe: A momo-chan no le pertenece Bleach-dechu solo toma los personajes para hacer la historia-dechu Bleach le pertenece al troll de todos los trolleadores-dechu ¬3¬U Tite-sama-dechu  
****Momo: Bleach no me pertenece por ahora!Muajajajajajjaja Muajajajajja! (De repente aparece Tadase y se empieza a reir con ella) Momo y Tadase: Muajajajajjajaaj muajajajajja!  
Todos: ¿Tadase?-con una gotita al estilo anime-  
**_**  
Chapter II: Kurosaki**_

No supo el momento ni la hora en que su mente empezó a dar vueltas, era increíble la cantidad de preguntas que se le formaban en su mente, y todas sin respuesta.

_"Hermana"._

Por primera vez en toda su corta vida, no supo el significado de aquella palabra.

-Rukia, te presento a tu hermano. Ichigo Kurosaki- le dijo el padre a la pelinegra.

-Ichigo, ella es tu hermana, Rukia Kurosaki- esta vez Isshin se dirigió a su hijo mayor.

Ichigo todavía en su estado de "shock", mirando a Rukia como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-mucho gusto- la voz de Rukia lo despertó de golpe, haciéndolo caer de sus locas fantasías y sus preguntas realistas.

-igualmente- automáticamente respondió.

Rukia solo sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermano mayor.

-bueno, Rukia, será mejor que vayas a instalarte. Las mucamas te dirán donde será tu nueva habitación- le dijo Isshin- yo tengo que hablar con Ichigo.- le sonrió

-de seguro está muy confundido- finalizo el padre

-está bien- respondió Rukia, caminando hacia la salida de la gran sala.  
Una vez cuando la pelinegra desapareció de la habitación siendo seguida por la mirada de ambos hombres. Isshin volteo a ver a su hijo mayor que estaba más blanco que un fantasma.

-se que debes estar muy confundido por lo que acaba de pasar.- Isshin estaba con el rostro muy serio.

-lo estoy- respondió Ichigo secamente.

- te lo voy a explicar-

- ¿pues qué esperas?, empieza- su voz era fría y cortante.

-bien, quiero ser directo y no hacerme tantos rodeos- lo mira fríamente

-perfecto- respondió Ichigo

-Ella nació cuando tú tenías solo 1 año, para ese entonces tu madre y yo ya teníamos problemas de pareja. Masaki ya quería el divorcio, pero yo no se lo permití por Rukia, no quería que ella creciera con una familia rota.- su rostro se entristeció

Ichigo solo se mantenía callado mientras su padre le contaba acerca del tema de Rukia.

-pasaron los años y tu madre cada vez estaba más cansada que antes, me pedía gritos que le diera el divorcio, pero, yo no aceptaba.- su rostro mostro un poco de amargura.

- pasaron los años, tu ya tenias 6 años y Rukia 5. Ustedes eran muy unidos, Rukia no dejaba de perseguirte y tú la cuidabas a cada momento, incluso iban al baño los dos juntos- el rostro de Isshin mostro una pequeña sonrisa.- pero justo ese año, cuando Rukia cumplía 5 años.  
Masaki, se la llevo...- finalizo el padre

El ambiente en la sala era muy tenso. Ichigo solo lo miraba con una mirada muy seria e Isshin contaba todo lo sucedido con la cabeza baja.

_"se la llevo"_, esa frase resonó en la mente de Ichigo. Su mente era una confusión.

-quizás tu no la recuerdes pues cuando Masaki se llevo a Rukia, tu aun eras un niño de 6 años y los pocos recuerdos que te quedaron solo fueron de Masaki.

-¿y por qué se la llevo… solo a ella?- pregunto un tanto triste, bajando la cabeza.

-la verdad… no lo sé hijo-

-hmp

-cuando estaba haya en Canadá, recibí una llamada- dijo el padre

-¿de quién?- respondió Ichigo, volviendo a alzar su cabeza en dirección a Isshin.

-era Masaki. Diciéndome que su empresa acababa de caer…-el rostro de Isshin se puso serio- me pidió que cuidara a Rukia, que ella no podría mantenerla.

-mmm…

-yo acepte muy gustoso. Rukia al fin estaría a mi lado, como debió de estar hace mucho- Isshin volvió a agachar su rostro y espero unos minutos para hacerle la verdadera pregunta- ¿estás de acuerdo que Rukia-chan se quede con nosotros?

-pregunta tonta-respondió Ichigo- es mi… hermana…como no la voy a querer en casa- le costó decir la palabra "hermana".

-gracias- finalizo la conversación.

_

Se encontraba en su habitación, en su cama para ser exactos. Tenía los audífonos puestos escuchando la música en muy alto volumen.

Hace ya aproximadamente 1 hora había terminado de hablar con su padre y lo único que le apetecía en eso momentos era sin duda, una buena siesta de medio día.

Quiso dejarse llevar por la música que escuchaba en esos momentos, pero le era imposible. Su cabeza aun tenía unas dudas y confusiones que no se atrevió a preguntarle a su progenitor.

Cerró los ojos. Y su mete empezó a volar.

-¡que mierda!- de un solo impulso su cuerpo se levanto, dejándolo sentado en gran cama.

¡Mil veces mierda!, ¿Cómo demonios podía estar pensando esas cosas?, ¡era su hermana! Por dios…

_"! Mételo en la cabeza, Ichigo. ¡ES TU HERMANA!"_- pensó

Se recostó de nuevo en su cama, volvió a ponerse los audífonos que habían caído a causa de su gran movimiento.

Le era imposible cerrar los ojos y no ver a la chica que había conocido hoy en la mañana y que por algún juego del destino resulto ser su hermana. Se maldijo por haber tenido esos pensamientos tan inapropiados acerca de su pequeña hermana, pero… es que… ella era tan endemoniadamente hermosa que su mente solo al verla empezó a soñar despierto con ella.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos para que la imagen de la chica se mostrar mucho mas clara que la primera vez. Pero esta vez no eran pensamientos pervertidos, sino, pensamientos de lo bella que resulto ser su hermana, su cabello, sus ojos, y todo le había encantado. Para él, ella era perfecta, como la perfecta rosa inglesa.

¡Listo!, tenía que admitirlo… se sintió atraído por ella desde el primer momento que la vio, de eso no había duda.

Era domingo, sin duda el mejor día de descanso que supuestamente debió de pasarla tirado en la cama durmiendo por la resaca de 4 días de locura, pero, ¡dios! ¡Estaba muerto!, tenía unas ojeras muy notorias, su cabeza le dolía y su cuerpo estaba en muere.

De nuevo su mente empezó a dibujar el rostro de su hermana.

-¡ya es suficiente!- grito para el mismo. Se sentó en su cama, extendió su mano agarrando un objeto que se encontraba muy cerca de él, uno no muy grande.

_"el último recurso de sacarme a esa enana de la cabeza"_- pensó.

Aquel objeto se encontraba cubierto por una funda negra, era una guitarra.

La saca de su funda, era de un color negro con blanco. La garro con sumo cuidado, la acomodo y empezó a tocar.

_**"you and me"**_ era la canción que estaba tocando y cantando.

_**cause it`s you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
and it`s you and me and all of the people  
and i don`t know why,  
i can`t kepp my eyes off of you**_

all of the thing , that i want to say  
just aren`t coming out rigth  
i`m tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
i don`t know where to go from here

_**Traducción:**_

_**(Porque tú y yo y toda las demás personas  
No tienen nada que hacer, nada que perder,  
Tú y yo y toda las personas...  
**__**No dejo de pensar en ti  
No puedo cerrar mis ojos**_

Todo lo que hago, todo lo que siento  
Parece estar solo dentro de mí  
Quiero viajar a las estrellas,  
No te puedo quitar de mi cabeza,  
No puedo alejarme de aquí.)

Las gotas de agua que caían por su cuerpo, era realmente relajante. Había estado más de 5 horas sentada en el avión y, aunque se encontraba sin hacer nada en el asiento, el simple hecho estar sin hacer nada por más de 5 horas, era estresante y a la vez triste… ¿triste?, si, era muy triste su vida.

Agarro la toalla que se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella, se la envolvió por el cuerpo y salió de la ducha.

¡Mierda!, se olvido la otra toalla para el cabello.

-tonta- se dijo a sí misma- bueno... tendré que ir mojando el suelo.- respiro hondo.

Empezó a secarse con la toalla su pequeño cuerpo.

Una vez ya seca, decidió cambiarse poniéndose un conjunto de ropa no tan incomodo ni tan apretado como el que llevaba antes.

El conjunto de ropa consistía un buzo color plomo no tan suelto y una blusa manga cero color rojos.

-no de nuevo-de nuevo se había olvidado algo muy importante- Rukia serás tonta.

Acababa de olvidar sus zapatillas. Realmente ese no era su día.  
Suspiro cansada.

Recién acababa de llegar a su nueva casa y ya estaba cansada, ¡era increíble! Como la vida jugaba con ella. Increíblemente interesante.

Ya lista para poder salir solo con medias y con el pelo totalmente mojado, goteando y haciendo que su blusa se mojara.

Abrió la puerta del baño, saco su cabeza fijándose si había alguien en el pasillo, pero sus miedos fueron tranquilizados al ver que en el pasillo no se encontraba ni una mosca.

Emprendió un paso lento hacia su nueva habitación.

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos y hasta ahora no lograba encontrar su bendita habitación

-¡perfecto!, ahora estoy perdida en mi propia casa-

_**cause it`s you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
and it`s you and me and all of the people **_

El sonido de una guitarra y la voz e un ángel cantar se escucho en todo el pasillo.

-¿Qué es eso?- se pregunto- es… es…es hermoso- se dijo a si misma cerrando los ojos para poder sentir la dulce melodía de la voz que escuchaba.

_**and i don`t know why,  
i can`t kepp my eyes off of you**_

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Rukia estaba maravillada con la voz que oía en aquellos momentos. Cada paso que daba hacia delante la voz se escuchaba con mucha más claridad.  
_  
__**all of the thing , that i want to say  
just aren`t coming out rigth  
**_

Detuvo su paso en seco. Miro la puerta que se encontraba a su delante estaba semi abierta y la voz del ángel se oía con muchas más fuerza.

_**i`m tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning**_

Agacho un poco su cabeza pegándola un poco a la puerta, quedando así su oído izquierdo casi pegado a la puerta. Su cabello mojado goteaba ahora en el suelo y no en su blusa, cada gota que caí hacia un pequeño ruido y charco en el suelo de madera. Pero eso no le importo, solo quería seguir escuchando la hermosa melodía que escuchaba.

**[**_**b]cause it`s you and me  
and all of the people  
with nothing to do , nothing to prove  
and it`s you and me and all of the people  
and i don`t know why  
i can`t kepp my eyes off of you**_[/b]

No era tonto, y sabía perfectamente que había alguien detrás de su puerta espiando. Lo más seguro era que su "querido" padre estuviera espiando su forma de tocar la guitarra y la forma en la que cantaba para luego darle una muy agradable sorpresa que dolería mucho si no llegaba a esquivarlo.

_**what day is it, and it what month ,  
this clock never seemed to alive.**_

Dejo de rozar las cuerdas de la guitarra en sus dedos. La canción había terminado.

Una vez terminada la canción, como un rayo agarro el control de la TV que está a su costado y la tiro hacia la puerta.

Si era su padre, estaba seguro que el impacto del control remoto contra la madera de la puerta lo dejaría sordo y sin ganas de darle un regalo. De eso estaba seguro.

Pero se equivoco. Una vez más.

-¡auch!- escucho una voz detrás de la puerta seguido de una caída.

La puerta se abrió por el movimiento de la caída de la persona.

-¿Rukia?- la sorpresa del chico se podía ver a kilómetros.

A unos centímetros de él se encontraba una pelinegra sentada con los ojos cerrados y sobándose la parte lastimada por la caída.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?, ¿Por qué tiraste eso?

_Continuara…..  
_**Momo: Nah mentira! Son dos capítulos seguidos . asi que podrán saber lo que pasa e.e  
Soi Fong: Tsk siempre aburrida Momo….hmp se como hacer esto divertido –sonrie- ¿Sabias que Ikuto va a estar en esta ciudad AHORA.  
Momo: Ikuto!-se le forman corazoncitos en los ojos- ¿Dónde?¿Donde?**

Ikuto: Aquí-aparece de la nada con Yoru- Yoru: Hola-Nya~  
Momo: Yoru….ya que estas podes dar vos el saludo –esta toda sonrojada y nerviosa-  
Yoru:Hai-Nya~!Muchas Gracias por los comentarios-Nya~ dejen rewievs para el próximo…próximo capitulo Nya~

Soi fong, Momo, Ikuto, Yoru, Yaya y Pepe: Nos vemos!

*~Momo~*  



	3. Instituto Parte 1

**Momo: Ok, como les dije dos capítulos seguidos n.n  
Soi Fong: Hmp ¿A quien le toca?  
Asa: Hello!a mi me toca, Ok  
Asa y Rin: A Momo no le pertenece Bleach solo utiliza los personajes como todo el mundo hace para escribir un fic que en este caso ella no lo creo :P  
Momo: Mooo!dale! T3T  
Asa: Ok! Bleach le pertenece a el Trolleador mas grande del mundo Tite-sama! Aquí les va el capitulo 3 **_****_

Chapter III: Instituto (parte 1)

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?, ¿Por qué tiraste eso?- le grito

Ichigo aun mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, su boca se abrió un poco por la gran sorpresa que se acababa de llevar. Realmente eso no se lo hubiese esperado, estaba bien creído que la persona que estaba detrás de su puerta era su padre y no su hermana.

-yo…yo…- sus labios no lograba pronunciar nada.

Rukia dejo sobarse la zona afectada por la caída, se paro del suelo mojado poniéndose de pie pero justo en ese momento… volvió a caer.

-jajaja…- la risa del peli naranja se escucho por toda la habitación.- aparte de enana, eres tonta.

-¡qué has dicho, imbécil!- grito Rukia desde el suelo.

-enana, tonta y aparte sorda… jajaja. Gran combinación- Ichigo esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Hey! ¡Si te escuche peli poncho descerebrado!- Rukia solo lo miro seriamente.

-¡ya! ¡Como digas enana!- Ichigo borro su sonrisa maléfica y camino en dirección a Rukia.

Se dirigió hacia ella con paso lento. Rukia aun se encontraba en el suelo mirándolo con mucha cautela las acciones del peli naranja.

Se encontraba ya muy cerca de ella, estaba yendo hacia ella con la intención de ofrecerle la mano para que se pueda levantar y no vuelva a resbalarse con el agua del suelo que estaba hecho un charco a causa de las gotas que resbalaban del cabello de Rukia, hizo que también el callera.

-jajaja… ¿siempre fuiste así de idiota?- pregunto Rukia aguantando la risa.

Ichigo solo la miro.

Rukia ante la mirada de su hermano mayor dejo de reír. Ichigo realmente intimidaba.

El peli naranja tomo la iniciativa de pararse primero; esta vez si no se cayó. Ya parado, le extendió la mano a su hermana.

Rukia al ver la actitud de Ichigo dirigió su mano a la de él y de un rápido movimiento desvió la mano de su hermano con un golpe agudo.

-no necesito tu ayuda.- la voz de Rukia era fría.

Se paro delante de Ichigo. Le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante a su hermano, quien se encontraba aun sorprendido por la reacción de la pelinegra.

-aunque… no soy mal agradecida- fingió una sonrisa- gracias por haberme hecho reír, hermanito.- la voz de Rukia cambio completamente. Eso lo dejo atónico… la voz de Rukia era sin duda fuerte pero…ahora… su voz era totalmente diferente. Paso de ser una voz grave a una de chica exageradamente femenina.

-¿Por qué hablas con esa voz?-

-¿Cuál hermanito?- y de nuevo estaba esa voz…

-¡esa!- Ichigo alzó su voz.

-mmm… no te entiendo hermanito- ¡o dios! Esta mujer si le sacaba de quicio.

-¡esa! ¡la que estas usando ahorita!- grito

-aaaa... Esta hermanito- sonrió

-¡si. Esa!- volvió a gritar

-¡no me grites imbécil!- grito la pelinegra

-¡te grito porque me da la gana! ¡¿Algún problema?!- Ichigo no estaba tomando esta pequeña discusión como algo serio. Le hacía mucha gracia ver a su hermana molesta, aunque fue ella quien comenzó.

-¡¿Quién te crees para decirme eso?! ¡Maldita fresa!- Rukia estaba que se encendía en fuego

-¡NO ME DIGAS FRESA! ¡ENANA DE MIERDA!

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES ENANA?!

-no veo otra por acá-

-¡perro!

-¡¿pero quién habla?!- lo dijo con mucha ironía en su voz

¡Ok! Eso era suficiente! Está bien que la llamara "enana" pero que la llamara "perra" ¡ERA EL COLMO!... aunque realmente no lo dijo con sus palabras pero trato de hacer entender que ella era una…una… perra.

De un rápido movimiento Rukia termino dándole un codazo en el estomago del peli naranja.  
Ichigo se agacho por el dolor de su estómago.

-¡yo no soy una perra!- con la misma velocidad que le había proporcionado el codazo también le dio un rodillazo en su…bueno en… "donde más le duele a un hombre".

Rukia salió de la habitación de Ichigo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-maldita…- Ichigo estaba tirado en el suelo torciéndose de dolor.

_

-ese maldito… ¡¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así?!- Rukia estaba hecha una fiera- pero me las va pagar… me las va a pagar.-

Llego a su habitación sin darse cuenta.

-¡vaya!, parece que la pelea con ese idiota sirvió de algo- entro a su habitación.

Se dirigió a su armario, lo abrió y saco una toalla. Empezó a secarse el cabello que aun se encontraba mojado.

-¡aaaa!, ¡LO ODIO!-grito Rukia secándose en cabello.

Se tiro a su cama con la pura intención de querer dormir un poco, pero le fue imposible, el rostro de Ichigo se dibujo en su mente.

_"maldición…"_

¡Lo que le faltaba! Que su imaginación le esté jugando juegos tontos. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos pero esta vez si no se dibujo el rostro de su hermano, eso le alegro. No quería estar recordando a cada rato su horrible cara con el ceño fruncido, era irritante.  
Pero… ahora que lo pensaba, "¿horrible cara?", no… para nada… Ichigo era sin duda un chico muy apuesto, quizás uno de los hombres más sexys que había visto. Su cabello naranja combinaba perfectamente con su carácter de "chico malo", sus ojos marrones penetrantes hacían que él se viera más rudo, y ni hablar de su cuerpo… era como…

-¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!- abrió sus ojos de golpe.- mejor me voy a dormir… mi cabeza no está funcionando bien-

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y esta vez si logro relajar su mente.

No paso mucho par que la pequeña pelinegra cayera en manos de Morfeo.

_

Ichigo se encontraba de nuevo recostado en su cama, miró su reloj de mano, era las 4:00 pm. Casi era la hora del té.  
Volvió a agarrar el ipop para poder escuchar su música y dejarse llevar por el sueño. Se puso como sea los audífonos, esta vez sí estaba seguro que no terminaría pensando situaciones tan "pervertidamente" de su hermana.

Cerró los ojos para poder relajarse.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, cuando la vio por primera vez pensó una y mil cosas de ella, todas con un significado muy "sucio" para una adolescente de su edad. Bueno… la verdad era, que, ella era una chica muy linda, y el poco conocimiento que el había adquirido en su adolescencia le hacía pensar que todas las mujeres "lindas" siempre terminaban siendo una regaladas, como el caso de su novia senna. Que ni bien el entro al instituto, senna se le regalo por completo. ¡Claro que él no se negó!, ¡era un hombre! Y los deseos carnales que había desarrollado para su edad, lo explicaba todo.

Pero ella, su hermana, era diferente. Muy diferente…

Rukia había sido la primera mujer que le había tirado un buen golpe que aun le dolía, también era la primera mujer al que él consideraba realmente "simpática", la primera que no callo rendida a sus pies, la primera que lo había insultado y golpeado muy fuerte.

En conclusión: **Rukia era una mujer hermosa, inteligente y fuerte.**

Quizás todavía tendría aun mas virtudes maravillosas que la harían aun mas "única", pero por ahora, con el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola para el… ella era perfecta.

"Lástima que sea su hermana"

Si…su hermana. Por la que tendría que estar velando por ella, por su felicidad.

Su felicidad…

Al pensar en eso, se pregunto lo que realmente le haría feliz a Rukia. De repente era muy fácil adivinar lo que la hiciera feliz, ella era una mujer, y todo lo que las mujeres querían era sin duda estar casadas con el hombre de su vida, tener hijos, tener una linda casa, en pocas palabras: formar una familia.

_"el hombre de su vida"_

Se altero… ¡nadie tenía el derecho de tenerla! ¡Ella era de él y de nadie más! ¡Nadie sería suficiente para ella!... ni el mismo….

¡Ya era suficiente!...De verdad debía sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, solo lo confundían.

-mejor será dormir…- se dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.-

TOC TOC- (sonido de la puerta)

-¿Quién?-respondió desde adentro.

-joven Ichigo, su padre lo quiere ver. Está en la sala tomando el té.- dijo la persona detrás de la puerta

-ya bajo- como pudo se levanto de su cama, se miro al espejo que se encontraba a unos centímetros de él.

Lo que vio le gusto.

Ya no tenía esas horribles ojeras, su rostro estaba como siempre.

Rápidamente se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y luego salió en dirección hacia la sala donde lo esperaba su padre.

Una vez ahí, entro y vio que su padre estaba conversando muy animadamente con Rukia, quien no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

Eso también le hizo sonreír.

-¿para qué me llamabas?- pregunto Ichigo entrando a la sala

-siéntate- le dijo su padre

El hiso caso y se sentó junto a su hermana

-primero que nada espero que lo que les diga no les vaya molestar. En especial a ti Ichigo-dijo Isshin

-….- los dos hermanos no supieron que decir así que el padre prosiguió.

-Rukia ira contigo al mismo instituto y estará en tu mismo salón

A Ichigo le cayó la noticia como balde agua fría.

Supuestamente el estaba planeando ignorar cualquier contacto con ella para así poder sacarla de su mente y el instituto sería perfecto, pues no la vería casi toda la mañana. Ya iba a tener suficiente verla todos los días en su casa y ahora también tendría que verla en el instituto.

-por mi está bien- respondió Rukia- pero… ¿por qué en el mismo salón?, si Ichigo es un año mayor que yo.-pregunto

-bueno… veras Rukia… resulta que aquí mi estúpido hijo, repitió un año.- dijo el padre  
-aaaa… eso explica porque Ichigo es así de bruto- dijo Rukia

-¡cállate enana!- le grito Ichigo

-¡cierra el pico tu, fresa!- le devolvió.

-maldita zo…- no pudo completar la frase porque su padre se le lanzo con un puñete, mandándolo a la pared.

-¡¿Qué te pasa viejo loco?! ¡Pretendes matarme!- grito Ichigo desde la pared

-¡Te lo mereces por insultar a tu hermana! ¡Idiota!- le grito su padre con lágrimas chistosas en sus ojos.

-¡pero ella comenzó!

-¡esa no es escusa par que la insultes!

Y siguieron peleando por un largo rato, mientras Rukia miraba con una muy grande sonrisa de felicidad.

_"me alegra de haber venido con papa, creo que mi vida será mucha más tranquila aquí.  
No como cuando vivía con mama"_- pensó.

_**bueno este es el capi 3 ^^ espero que les aya gustado ^^  
aki dejo un adelanto del próximo capi :**_

-¿ella es tu hermana?-pregunto - no se parece en nada a ti.  
-si lo se- respondió ichigo  
- sin duda tu hermana es una belleza- los ojos del chico mostraban mucha lujuria- la voy a ser mía- aparentemente el lo dijo para el solo, pero no contó con que ichigo escucho lo que había dicho.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ichigo se encontraba encima del muchacho golpeandolo una y otra vez.

-¡no vuelvas a decir eso, hijo de puta! !sino quieres que te rompa la cara!

_Ahora si CONTINUARA…_

**Kusu Kusu: Jijijiji ¿no vieron a Rima? La busco desde hace rato y no la encuentra…asi! Ja ne  
Ran: bueno ya que Nadie esta aquí….dejen Reviews Onegai! Gambatte Momo-chan Gambatte Momo-chan –mueve sus ponpones- dejen R-E-V-I-E-W-S R-E-V-I-E-W-S  
Nos vemos!  
**


	4. instituto Parte 2

**PARA LOS QUE NO LEEN ESTO POR FAVOR LEANLO HAY ALGUNAS VECES QUE NESECITAN LEERLO PARA SABER INFORMACION O POR QUE NO SUBI EL FIC C:**

Konnichiwa!Tanto tiempo ** Gomen por tardar en subirlo…es que como les dije en el otro (nuevo –Prologo- xD) Fic es que tenia muchos trabajos practicos que entregar pero del anterior semestre..y bueno ahora en el tercero estoy llena de exámenes!mañana tengo de Sociales, y el Lunes de Lengua ): xD deséenme suerte! ahora vamos con el Fic:**

**Capitulo IV: Instituto (Parte 2)**

Los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana, ya llevaba algunos minutos despierta, pero aun sus ojos se encontraban cerrados por la flojera que tenía su cuerpo de levantarse. Hoy sería el primer día en su instituto, no estaba nerviosa, solo un poco desanimada.

En su antigua escuela, en Canadá, las clases solo eran en las tardes, tenía prácticamente toda la mañana para poder dormir y hacer sus tareas. Ahora por cosas del destino terminaba levantándose a las 7:00 am para poder asistir a sus clases, sin duda este año seria duro. Muy duro…

…Y no solo por asistir a un instituto, sino también, porque sería muy difícil convivir con su hermano.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Pero los volvió a cerrar cuando un pequeño rayo de luz entro por ellos.

Aun cerrado sus ojos violetas, se voltio hacia la derecha, quedando en posición fetal.

_¿Qué hora es?_- se dijo así misma.

Extendió su mano hacia la cómoda de la cama, y agarro su celular. Se lo llevo al rostro, lo prendió y vio la hora que era.

-7:15 am… - aun quedaba tiempo. Si no mal recordaba ayer cuando su padre término de pelear con su hijo mayor, le dijo que las clases comenzaban a las 8:30 y que no era necesario llevar uniforme.

Eso era aun más difícil. Hubiera querido el uso de un uniforme.  
La poca ropa que había traído de seguro no era suficiente para poder ir todos los días al instituto sin repetir el mismo conjunto de vestimenta.

Sin más se levanto de la cama, quedando sentada al borde de esta. Con sus pies arrastro las pantuflas, se los puso y se paro, empezó a caminar rumbo al baña para darse una refrescante ducha.

_Será mejor que le pida a papa un poco de dinero para comprarme ropa…_-suspiro-_…espero que me dé…_- abrió la puerta del baño.

_

Se levanto con mucha pereza, "otro día aburrimiento", era la descripción de Ichigo Kurosaki sobre este día.

Se dirigió hasta su ropero, saco un conjunto de ropa y sin más se vistió.

Cuando termino salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor.

Su caminata fue lenta, aun le quedaba tiempo, era aproximadamente las 7:35 am, sus clases comenzaban a las 8:30 am y su salida… ¿su salida?, era lo más insoportable de su vida, ¡diablos! Si no se hubiera hecho oficialmente el novio de la chica más atractiva, bullera, hueca (por no decir estúpida) y celosa del instituto, de seguro sus salidas de clases serian un poco más "tranquilas" cada día, pero no… se dejo vencer por la tentación de tener a una mujer como senna en la cama.

Cuando llego al comedor, su padre lo esperaba con una taza de café en la mesa y en su mano un periódico.

-buenos días- dijo Ichigo con la intención de sentarse en una de las sillas vacías que había.

-¡buenos días!- respondió su padre tirándosele encima.

¡Por dios!, se supone que su padre al estar muy tranquilo en su silla leyendo su periódico no debía de recibirle así, sino con un típico "buenos días" como cualquier padre lo haría con su hijo, pero no… ¡su padre estaba loco! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio daría los buenos días a su hijo con un puñete?! La respuesta era fácil. Isshin Kurosaki.

Felizmente que logro esquivar el puñete que venía hacia él, con la pura intención de darle en un ojo.

Isshin cayó sobre un mueble.

-muy bien hijo- le dijo tirado en el mueble- estas aprendiendo…- y se desmayo.

Ichigo solo miro con una gotita en la sien como su padre se desmayaba en el mueble que ahora se encontraba roto por el fuerte peso de su progenitor.  
-viejo tonto…- suspiro- cuando maduraras.

-¡buenos días!- escucho la voz de una chica que bajaba por las escaleras.

-bueno días…- respondió Ichigo sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Rukia al ver la escena en la que se encontraba su padre corrió hacia él.

-¡buenos días papa!- Rukia lo saludo con la voz más dulce que le pudo haber salido.

Isshin al escuchar la encantadora voz de su hija menor, se levanto como un rayo.

-¡buenos días, hija mía!- saludo muy alegre.- ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le sonrió.

-muy bien… gracias- Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ichigo solo se limito a ver la escena. Su padre había cambiado su estado de ánimo al ver a Rukia. De hecho lo había hecho como cualquier padre normal.

-vamos a sentarnos a desayunar- dijo el padre

-si- respondió Rukia. Ichigo solo se limito a sentarse en una de las sillas que curiosamente quedaba al de Rukia.

Se hiso presente el mayordomo.

-¿Qué desea para su desayuno, señorita?-pregunto.

-Am… esto… un jugo de naranja u unas tostadas con mermelada por favor- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-enseguida- dijo el mayordomo- ¿y usted, joven Ichigo?- esta vez se dirigió al peli naranja.

-café y unos huevos revueltos-

El mayordomo sin más salió del comedor, dejando solos a los integrantes de la familia Kurosaki.

-y enana… ¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto Ichigo. Si quería quedar bien como hermano, debía de tratar llevarse mejor con Rukia.

-muy bien hermanito. Gracias por preguntar- y de nuevo estaba la vocecita esa de Rukia.

-mm…que bien- no le quedo de otra que seguirle el juego.

-Rukia.- llamo el padre

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió Rukia.

-acabo de sacarte una tarjeta de crédito para que puedas comprar lo que desees. Estoy seguro que necesitas ropa- le sonrió.

A Rukia se le abrieron los ojos.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto ilusionada.

-¡claro que sí!-

-¡gracias!-Rukia estallaba de la felicidad

Sin duda no se había equivocada al aceptar venir a vivir con su padre. El era mejor que su mama en muchos sentidos, su madre jamás se hubiera preocupado en comprarle ropa o en preguntar si le faltaba, su madre jamás desayunaba, almorzaba y cenaba con ella, jamás le había dado un "buenos días, hija, ¿Cómo amaneciste?", simplemente su madre nunca estuvo cerca de ella, ni en las buenas, ni en las malas…

El mayordomo llego con los desayunos preparados, le serbio a cada uno y se retiro.

-Ichigo… espero que este día cuides muy bien a tu hermana, no se te ocurra dejarla sola e irte con tus amigos- Isshin obtuvo un tono serio- solo por hoy, espero que no te separes de Rukia. No dejes que ningún hombre con malas intenciones se le acerque, ¿me has entendido?-finalizo

-aja…- Ichigo no hacía caso a los mandatos de su padre. El se encontraba perdido en su mundo.

-aa… ¿papa?... no es necesario, puedo cuidarme sola- le dijo Rukia.

Ichigo al escuchar la voz de Rukia salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿cuidarte sola?, jajaja, no me hagas reír enana- dijo Ichigo

Rukia solo lo fulmino con la mirada, y no dijo nada. Era mejor ignorarlo que contestarle y comenzar una pelea.

-no Rukia. Ichigo es tu hermano mayor, por lo tanto el debe de protegerte- dijo el padre

_"y créeme que si lo hare. Nadie la tocara."_- los pensamientos de Ichigo no eran para nada santos.

-está bien…- suspiro.

-gracias por el desayuno- Ichigo se levanto y se dirigió a agarrar su bolso que se encontraba a unos centímetros de él.- ya me voy… vamos Rukia

-si!- Rukia termino de masticar sus alimentos para agarrar su bolso.

-adiós…- dijo Rukia saliendo de la casa con Ichigo.

-cuídense…- dijo Isshin.

Los dos hermanos salieron de casa, cada uno volando en sus respectivos mundos.  
-¿Ichigo?- llamo la pelinegra

-hmp- respondió el peli naranja

-¿Por qué vamos caminando?-

-porque el instituto queda muy cerca.- respondió sin mirarla

-ya veo-

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos.

-¿Qué?, ¿ya te cansaste?- pregunto irónicamente

-yo no dije eso, idiota. Solo preguntaba-  
-¡enana!- le dijo Ichigo

-¡naranjito!-

-¡estúpida!

-¡imbécil!

-¡zorra!

-¡perro!

-enana de m…- no logro completar la porque Rukia se apresuro darle un codazo en su estomago.

-maldita zorra…- dijo Ichigo sobándose la parte afectada.

Rukia no le hizo caso, solo se adelanto unos pasos más.

_"!maldición, eso se le está haciendo costumbre"_- pensó Ichigo.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Apresúrate idiota, llegaremos tarde!- Rukia le grito unos pasos más adelantes que el.

-¡no me mandes, enana del demonio!-grito Ichigo

-¡si, si, si… como digas naranjito! ¡APRESURATE!- volvió a gritar la pelinegra.

Ichigo con esfuerzo corrió hacia Rukia para poder alcanzarla.

-

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta del instituto, todos… absolutamente todos los miraron.

_"esto será difícil"_- pensaron los dos.

-bien… ¿este es el instituto?-pregunto la pelinegra

-si…-respondió Ichigo.

-…-

-...-

De nuevo un silencio se hizo presente entre los dos.

-¡camina!- grito Rukia- ¡se supone que tú debes cuidarme!

-¡ahora recién lo dices, desgraciada!- Ichigo alzo la voz.

-¡cállate naranjito y camina! ¡Llamas la atención!

-¡siempre lo he hecho!

-¡¿y qué esperas?! ¡CAMINA!- grito Rukia

Ichigo no le hizo caso

-eres insoportable…- Rukia decidió dar el primer paso.

Vio como su hermana se alejaba de el, con un paso rápido pero sensual.

¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué era tan difícil estar al lado de esa enana?. Era la primera vez que sentía que no podía entrar al aburrido instituto, y no porque le daba miedo o pavor ver a tanta gente. De hecho el estaba muy acostumbrado a estar siempre rodeado de personas que lo "admiraban", pero… ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?, ¿Por qué sus piernas no podían moverse normal?.

-miren a esa preciosura…-

No estaba sordo… podía escuchar perfectamente.

Ichigo voltio su rostro hacia su derecha, miro a los tres chicos que estaban parados mirando (se les salían los ojos) a Rukia, la baba colgaba por la boca de los chicos, sus ojos mostraban mucha lujuria.

-¡que miran, imbéciles!- les grito.

Los ojos de Ichigo mostraban claramente furia, celos, odio puro…

Los chicos al ver los ojos marrones del peli naranja, solo dejaron de mirar a Rukia y se fueron.

Esa mujer claramente no podía ser de ellos, ella ya tenía un caballero, que al parecer ni una vista le podías dar a su princesa, por que sin duda terminarías despertando al diablo reencarnado en un cuerpo humano.

**"ESA MUJER ES MÍA, Y NADIE, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE NI NADA, LA TOCARA NI LA MIRARA. ¿ENTENDISTE, IDIOTA?"**

Quizás esa es la frase que describa la mirada de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sin más Ichigo corrió al lado de su hermana, alcanzándola.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te paso tu cobardía?- le dijo Rukia una vez que el peli naranja estaba a su lado.

-¡no fue cobardía, enana!- le alzo la voz.

-¿entonces?- Rukia parecía interesada

-no te interesa.- esto lo dijo para despertar mas curiosidad en su pelinegra

-tienes razón. No me interesa- dijo sin más.

¡Ok!, ahora si esta totalmente seguro que la enana era ¡muy! Diferente a las demás chicas. Él le había dicho ese "no te interesa" con la meta de que en ella despertara mas curiosidad, pero no, la muy desgraciada le había volteado el juego en un dos por tres.

-¿camina más rápido, si?, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de clases.- le dijo Rukia.

-por si no lo notaste enana. Las clases ya comenzaron hace un mes-

-pero es mi primer día, y no quiero que tu ni nadie me venga a arruinarlo, ¿me has entendido, naranjito?- Rukia hizo énfasis al ala palabra "naranjito"

-bruja…-

No se habían dado cuenta, que desde que los dos pisaron los suelos del instituto, todo el mundo los miraba. TODOS.

-miren con quien va Kurosaki- los murmullos de los estudiantes se podían oír claramente.

-¿Quién es ella?, es hermosa…- y seguían.

-esa chica es bien mona- dijo un grupito de alumnas.- yo quisiera ser como ella.

Ichigo ante todos las palabras de las personas, solo volteo a ver a Rukia, quien estaba con un rostro serio y mirando al frente.

_"sabía que llamaría la atención"_- pensó el peli naranja.

Suspiro.

-¿Qué miras, descerebrado? ¿Tengo monos en la cara, o qué?- la voz de Rukia hizo que la dejara de mirar.

-¡¿yo?! ¡¿Mirándote?! Ya quisieras enana- Ichigo estaba nervioso.

-aja…- no le iba a seguir el juego.- ¡oi!, Ichigo, ¿no crees que nos están mirando mucho?

- pregunto la morena un tanto nerviosa.

-¿y recién te das cuenta? ¬¬

-si…-respondió

-serás bruta…

¡POM!. Y de nuevo estaba ahí… ese maldito golpe que ya se le había hecho costumbre.

-¿Qué te pasa, idiota? ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?- le dijo Ichigo retorciéndose de dolor.

-por descerebrado- Rukia le respondió frescamente.

Los dos se adentraron al instituto, las personas ya los habían dejado de mirar raramente. Ahora solo quedaba irse directo a su salón, donde de seguro les esperaba una no muy agradables sorpresa.

-¡buenos días, Kurosaki-kun!-

Ni bien abrió la puerta del salón, una chica de cabello naranja, ojos color ocre con unas pechonalidades muy notorias fue corriendo hacia él para saludarlo.

-buenos días Inoue.-le respondió.

La chica rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia la pelinegra que se encontraba al lado de Ichigo.

-¡hola!- saludo muy amablemente- soy Inoue Orihime, mucho gusto – le sonrió

Rukia al ver la actitud de la chica, sonrió. Al parecer Ichigo tenía buenas amistades.

-soy Rukia- le volvió a sonreír- Rukia Kurosaki.- finalizo

-¿Kurosaki?...- Orihime está confundida- ¡Kurosaki!- grito

-tranquila Inoue…- Ichigo trato de callarla

Orihime tenía los ojos en blanco.

-Kurosaki-kun… ¿ella es tu prima?- pregunto

-no… es mi hermana- respondió Ichigo

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados. Todo el salón guardo silencio.

-¿hermana?- volvió a preguntar Orihime

-si…- Ichigo respondió de lo más normal.- ¡Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN, SERAN CHISMOSOS!- Ichigo se dirigió a todo el salón con su mirada asesina.

En ese momento, todos los alumnos que se encontraban mirando al trió que conversaba en la puerta, voltearon. Ichigo tenía razón, eso no era de su incumbencia.

Un par de chicas se acercaron donde estaba Orihime, Ichigo y Rukia.

-¡hola!, mucho gusto soy Tatsuki arisawa, mucho gusto- una chica alta, de cabellera negra le sonrió

-soy, hinamori momo, mucho gusto-

-Am...Este…soy, Rukia Kurosaki, jejeje- respondió la pelinegra.

-Ichigo… no nos habías dicho que tenias una hermana- Tatsuki se dirigió a Ichigo.

-créeme que yo tampoco lo sabia- le dijo Ichigo

-¡ok! ¡Ya basta de tantos rodeos!- grito Orihime- Rukia...!ven!- Orihime la agarro de la mano y se la llevo.

Lo mismo hicieron las dos chicas, Tatsuki y hinamori.

Ichigo vio la escena. Por una parte le alegro que Rukia ya estuviera habiendo amigas y que mejor que Inoue, Tatsuki y hinamori, esas chicas sin duda serian grandes amigas.  
Vio como Orihime sacaba de su bolso unos cosméticos. A Rukia se le encendieron sus ojos al ver todas las bellezas que tenia Orihime.

Ichigo logro ver como Rukia sonreía y le brillaban los ojos, al parecer eso le hacía feliz.

Por su mente se le pasaron muchas imágenes de el comprando cosméticos para Rukia.

-¡oí! ¡Kurosaki!, ¡as caso cuando te hablan!-

Un chico de cabellera azul le estaba llamando desde hace aproximadamente unos minutos. Pero el no contestaba, estaba muy ocupado admirando la sonrisa de su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres Ishida?- su tono de voz demostraba claramente fastidio.

-nunca nos dijiste que tenias una hermana- le dijo

-y muy linda- dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba a un lado de Ishida.  
-¡cállate kohaku!- le grito el de lentes.

-pero si es la verdad.- sonrió malignamente- la hermana de Ichigo está bien buena.-

kohaku miro a Rukia, y se encendió en sus ojos una chispa de lujuria.

La furia de Ichigo empezó a crecer. Poco a poco…

-de verdad- kohaku siguió hablando…

-¿ella es tu hermana?-pregunto- no se parece en nada a ti

Ichigo al escuchar eso, se calmo un poco.

-sí, lo sé- respondió Ichigo. Ya más calmado

Kohaku volvió a mirar de nuevo a Rukia.

- sin duda tu hermana es una belleza- los ojos del chico mostraban mucha lujuria- la voy a ser mía- aparentemente él lo dijo para él solo, pero no contó con que Ichigo escucho lo que había dicho.

Esto despertó la furia del peli naranja.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ichigo se encontraba encima del muchacho golpeándolo una y otra vez.

-¡no vuelvas a decir eso, hijo de puta!Si no quieres que te rompa la cara!

Todos los del salón voltearon a ver la escena.

Ishida trato de detener a Ichigo que se encontraba puñeteando a kohaku una y otra vez, si seguía así terminaría deformándole la cara al chico.

-¡Kurosaki! ¡Basta!- Ishida trataba de detenerlo, pero era imposible, Ichigo estaba muy concentrado golpeándolo.

Rukia al ver lo que estaba pasando con su hermano corrió rápido hacia la parte donde se encontraba el.

Los alumnos se amontonaban viendo la pelea.

Ishida trataba de detener a Ichigo.

Rukia estaba horrorizada viendo la escena.

-¡YA BASTA!- fue lo último que se escucho.

Todos los alumnos se callaron y dirigieron la vista a la persona que había gritado.  
Ichigo al escuchar la voz de Rukia, paro…

-¡qué te pasa idiota! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- Rukia estaba gritando

Ichigo la miro.

-Rukia…- dijo en un susurro.

**Momo: ¿Y..? ¿Les gusto? Pues a mi si :D! espero que a ustedes les haya gustado y aprovecho a decirles que se pasen por mi nuevo fic que puse el prologo para saber si les gusta… Onegai! 3 El sábado me dieron un nuevo Sobrenombre… Tobiume ._. (la zampakutou de Momo –Hinamori-) por que dicen que al principio cuando la conoces es timida y callada pero cuando la conoces bien habla mucho, es –loca xD- y todo eso.. C:**

Mirajane Strauss(De Fairy Tail) : Are..Are…yo pienso que ese sobrenombre te queda bien Momo-chan n.n

Momo: E-enserio…bueno terminemos esta charla fuera del FIc jeje..^.^'

Mirajane Strauss: Are..are..alguien tiene V-E-R-G-U-E-N-Z-A ** bueno vamos y dejen reviews a la pobre Momo-chan que los necesita para sobrevivir**

Momo: Y perdonen si hay algún error es que estaba apurada para estudiar. (Recuerden esta historia no me pertenece)

Ja ne!

By:

~*Aisato Momo-chan*~  



	5. AVISO IMPORTANTISIMO!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

Bueno, les quería comunicar algo realmente IMPORTANTE DE ESTE FIC!  
Como ya saben yo no soy la autora de este Fanfic y para los distraídos que no lo leyeron 7(º-º7) TU si y TU 7(º-º7) y TU 7(º-º7) y TU 7(º-º7) SI TODOS! 7(º-º7) (7º-º)7 7(º-º7) (7º-º)7 ~(ºOº)~ (~º3º)~ ~(º3º~) xD la autora digamos que hizo una "PAUSA" como en Bleach, Fairy Tail, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, DBZ Etc x'DD que significaría que no tiene tiempo para seguirlo, ¿Qué les parece que mientras que mientras ella este en la "PAUSA" yo siga el fic con mis ideas hasta donde quedo? Realmente es algo importantísimo por que si dicen que no este Fic para en el cap VI o VII realmente no me acuerdo 3 y si no alargare mucho mas la historia PERO separare desde donde quedo el fic original digamos que "creare" otra Mi molesta y Sexy hermana seguirá siendo Lime, Lemon etc ewe asique no se preocupen xD creare un documento aparte de este y los dividiré se llamara: Mi Molesta y Sexy Hermana V2 (Version 2) Osea mi versión, ¿Qué les parece? Bueno espero sus opiniones ~(*O*)~

Ja Ne!

BY:

~*Aisato Momo-chan*~


	6. Chapter V: Banda

**Tsuki: Buenos días! Buenas tardes!Ohayoo! lo que sea -.- Perdon por tardar mucho DD': no me hagan daño TwT como siempre, los trabajos, exámenes finales etc, u.u y bueno, como ya estamos en esa etapa de exámenes estoy todo el tiempo ocupada, sin hablar de Ed. Fisica que me hace entregar trabajos todo el tiempo D: asique para los que creían que este fic iba a durar hasta el capitulo IV/4, se equivocaron, YO SOLO DI EL AVISO QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO ESTA TERMINADA, NO QUE IBA A TERMINAR AHÍ :DD! Asique aquí la continuación!  
DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Tite Troll-sama c: Ni siquiera la trama me pertenece ;w; bueno eso era todo xD.**_****_

CHAPTER V: BANDA

-Rukia…-dijo en un susurro.

-¡¿Qué haces imbécil?! ¡Estamos en el instituto!- grito la peli negra

En ese momento Ishida agarro a Ichigo por los hombros, y sin medir su fuerza, lo tiro hacia la pared.

El sonido del impacto del cuerpo contra la pared se escucho por todo el salón, haciendo que todos los presentes quedaran sumergidos en un profundo silencio. Ichigo había cerrado los ojos justo en el momento en el que su espalda choco contra la pared, los volvió a abrir una vez que ya se encontraba sentado en el suelo. De nuevo fijo su vista en Rukia.

Rukia también lo miro…

Fueron segundos en los que sus miradas se cruzaron… pero, tanto para él como para ella, fue una eternidad. Los marrones se combinaron con los morados, quizás aquellos colores no combinaban muy bien, pero sin duda, podían entenderse perfectamente. Ya no se necesitaba palabras para poder hablar y comunicarse, bastaba con una mirada de unos segundos para que los dos pudieran entenderse a la perfección, y saber lo que pensaba el otro.

**"lo siento, ¡este imbécil estaba hablando tonterías!, no me quedo otro remedio que callarle la boca a la fuerza"**- quizás fue esta frase la que transmitía la mirada marrón

**"no quiero que te lastimen…"**- de seguro la mirada morada transmitía esta frase.

Fue Ichigo quien termino el contacto visual.

Se paro con mucha pesadez. Rukia solo lo seguía con la mirada.

-no era necesario que me tiraras hacia la pared, imbécil- le dijo a Ishida.

-créeme, es lo mejor… sino, imagínate como habría quedado kohaku- se acomodo los lentes y miro al chico que se encontraba tirado en el suelo limpiándose la sangre que corrió por sus labios.

-lo tiene muy merecido- respondió el peli naranja dirigiendo a su asiento.

Las personas presentes se encontraban en una especie de shock, nunca habían imaginado que Kurosaki Ichigo golpeara tan brutalmente, ahora si tenían motivo para temerle.

Ichigo camino hacia su asiento, se sentó como si no hubiera pasado nada. Todos alumnos lo siguieron con la mirada y él ni caso les hacía. Eran unos entrometidos.  
Kohaku quien se encontraba en el suelo, se levanto y miro muy seriamente a Ichigo.

-esto no se quedara aquí Kurosaki, vas a ver como destruyo tu vida…- los ojos azules del chico mostraban odio puro.- ya lo veras…- y sin más salió del salón dejando a todos de nuevo en un estado de shock.

Ishida y Rukia que se encontraban aun más sorprendidos por la actitud de kohaku solo lo siguieron con la mirada, al parecer Ichigo se había ganado un buen enemigo.

Rukia no presto mucha atención a los murmullos que se habían generado en el salón, se dirigió hasta donde estaba su hermano, lo miro… el estaba muy pensativo… su rostro lo tenía apoyado en una de sus manos, sus ojos estaban mirando muy atentamente el árbol de Sakura que había en los jardines de la escuela.

Los alumnos ya habían optado por seguir en los que estaban antes del incidente que paso con sus compañeros. Eso era mejor… no tendría que lidiar con las miradas de todos.

Se paró a un costado de su hermano.

-Rukia... si vienes a reclamarme de "por que le pegue", créeme, tengo buenas razones- el peli naranja hablo de inmediato.

-no… no vengo a reclamarte- lo dijo en un susurro audible para Ichigo.

-¿entonces?- Ichigo quien aun no había volteado a ver a su hermana, esta vez al escuchar el susurro de ella, voltio sin más.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto la pequeña pelinegra.

No… sus oídos no le estaban fallando, había escuchado perfectamente bien lo que su hermana le había dicho, o mejor dicho "preguntado". De todas las oraciones, frases, diálogos, afirmaciones, negaciones y muchas cosas más, nunca se había imaginado esa pregunta de parte de ella, "¿Cómo estás?", una pregunta muy fácil de responder…pero no…para él, responder aquella pregunta en ese preciso instante, era como responder a más de 1000 preguntas de un examen de matemáticas. Se tomo por idiota.

Solo la observo.

Rukia lo miro también.

-¿Qué?, ¡¿tengo monos en la cara, o qué?!- ya estaba esperando un par de segundos, para que el muy desgraciado solo le respondiera con una mirada.

Y siguió mirándola.

-¡oye!, ¡idiota te estoy hablando!- volvió a gritarle.

Se había quedado en un estado de trance, la pregunta lo había dejado medio bobo (más de lo que ya era). ¿Rukia preguntando cómo estaba?, si… aunque era muy difícil de creer, si… era cierto.

-¿de verdad me estas preguntado eso?- cuestiono Ichigo.

-¡¿Querías que te gritara?!- la morena estaba botando humo de los oídos.

-no…solo que me sorprende- Ichigo aun no perdía la paciencia.

Ante la respuesta de Ichigo, Rukia también se calmo.

-hmp- Rukia suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el peli naranja

-te había preguntado como estabas. Pero… hasta ahora no me respondes.

-"ahora…estoy muy bien"- dijo sin más.-

La maestra entro al salón de clases, los alumnos decidieron por el bien de Ichigo y kohaku, no hablar absolutamente nada sobre la riña que habían tenido. Era mejor así… Kurosaki Ichigo era el chico mas codiciado por todo el instituto, y de tal, tenía las calificaciones más bajas, no le convenía ir de nuevo al despacho del director para una amonestación más. Sus compañeros de clases sí que eran solidarios…

La profesora comenzó su clase. Esto era a lo que se refería con "aburrido y molestoso".  
¿Molestoso? ¡Un segundo!, lo que hacía a las clases de la profesora molestoso, era... Senna.

-Hey, ¿Ishida?- Ichigo lo llamo en un susurro.

Ishida solo volteo a ver a su "querido amigo"

-¿Qué quieres Kurosaki?- respondió ante los susurros de Ichigo.

-senna…senna… ¿no ha venido?- su rostro mostraba miedo- ella nunca falta…le encanta hacerme la vida de cuadritos.-lo dijo en pequeños susurros.

-mm… tienes razón…que raro…- se acomodo los lentes.

-muy raro…-dijo un chico que se encontraba sentado al costado de Ishida. Tenía el cabello marrón al igual que sus ojos.

-¿Quién te llamo a ti keigo?- le dijo Ichigo frunciendo más el ceño.

-nadie. Pero tu noviecita me llamo para que te diga que no podría venir hoy, al parecer esta con gripe. –

-¡al fin!...esa chica parecería inmortal- comento Ishida.

-si... tienes razón.- finalizo Ichigo.

-¡Kurosaki, Ishida y Asano!, si tienen algo que comentar sobre el tema, no se lo guarden, que aquí estamos muy interesados por saber sus humildes opiniones- la maestra estaba claramente molesta.

-lo sentimos- dijeron al coro los tres chicos.

La maestra solo los miro.

-ok, continuemos con la clase- dijo sin más.

La maestra volvió a la explicación al igual que los alumnos, aunque… algunos solo la miraban pero no ponían atención, sus mentes se encontraban en otro lugar, sea la novela del medio día, la película de la tarde, la conversación que tuvieran ayer con sus novios (as), etc.

Otros solo dibujaban en sus cuadernos y otros dormía.

Este día sin duda lo recordaría, pero no porque se había ganado un nuevo enemigo ni por qué la maestra no le había hecho nada, parte de mirarlo. Sino porque alguien había faltado…y eso hacía que este día sea más tranquilo. Suspiro.

Volteo su mirada hacia su hermana que se encontraba sentada al costado de él, ella estaba callada, mirando fijamente la pizarrra, atendiendo la clase de la profesora.  
Era la única alumna que atendía a la clase de la profesora.

Y de nuevo estaba ahí el…mirándola…

¡Diablos!...si seguía así los demás no tardarían en darse cuenta que…!aa!, que tonterías se imaginaba, ya se había dicho mas de mil veces que ella era su HERMANA, nada más que su hermana, y eso no cambiaria.

Se maldijo mas de cien veces, lo que estaba sintiendo no era correcto, era un pecado…algo prohibido…que jamás podrá ser.

Las clases de la profesora terminaron, pero con ella comenzaron unas mas. Era cansado…pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, nada, porque estaba en su deber estudiar para no llegar a ser uno más del montón. Bostezo.

Aparte de cansado era aburrido, las clases no eran tan difíciles ni fáciles, eran intermedios. El hecho de sacar bajas calificaciones no significaba que era un bruto, y menos un ignorante, de hecho el si entendía perfectamente las clases… es solo que, a veces se le era muy difícil cumplir con las tareas asignadas por los maestros y eso era lo que terminaba bajando sus calificaciones.

El tiempo que paso pensando en cosas sin sentido, se paso rápido, más rápido de lo que pensaba.

El timbre de la hora de receso sonó.

-Rukia-chan… ¿vienes?- vio como Inoue invitaba a Rukia para pasar la hora de receso.

-si!- respondió Rukia.

Ella la siguió.

El solo miro hasta que Rukia se perdió de su vista. El al igual que ella, salió del salón rumbo a la azotea. Donde de seguro se encontraría con sus amigos, tampoco había que preocuparse por Rukia, ella estaba con las chicas de su salón, estaba seguro que terminaría haciendo buenas amigas.

************************************************** ************************************************** ****

El tiempo pasaba rápido cuando no había nada bueno que ver o hacer. Ichigo Kurosaki se la había pasado todas las horas de clases flojeando….

Ahora mismo se encontraba alistando su maletín para salir del instituto.

-¿listo?- dijo Rukia.

-si.-agarro su maletín y se lo llevo a la espalda.-vamos.

Los dos hermanos empezaron a caminar rumbo a la salida del instituto, por laguna razón Ichigo estaba mucho más tranquilo y ¿alegre? Mmm…puede que si….

-¡Kurosaki!- llamo alguien

Los dos hermanos voltearon para ver de quien provenía la voz.

-¿Qué pasa Ishida?- pregunto Ichigo

-no te olvides, hoy a las 7:00 pm en tu casa. Espero que hayas practicado.- el dijo Ishida- Chad ya sabe perfectamente el ritmo, renji ya debe de saberlo, en cuanto a mi parte...Ya está listo.

-sí, sí, sí. Como digas… me voy- el peli naranja emprendió camino- vamos Rukia, se nos hace tarde.

La pelinegra solo corrió para alcanzar su hermano. Empezó a tener curiosidad por lo que había dicho Ishida.

Los dos se mantenían callados, cada uno en su mundo. A Rukia le estaba carcomiendo la curiosidad de querer saber a lo que se refería Ishida. Ichigo solo mantenía la mirada en la nada.

¿Le preguntaba o no?... ¿y si se molestaba?...

-¿Ichigo?-llamo

-¿mm?-

-¿A qué se refería Ishida con lo de tu parte, su parte, el de un tal renji, y el de Chad?-pregunto

-creo que no te lo conté- respondió Ichigo.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-tengo una banda-dijo sin mirarla

A Rukia le brillaron los ojos.

-¡ohh!- no quería sornar ilusionada frente a Ichigo…mejor era mantener la calma.

-jajaja-rio el peli naranja- no tienes porque aparentar que no estás ilusionada. En tus ojos puedo ver que te gusta la música, al igual que a mí-

-ok, tu ganas hermanito…si estoy muy ilusionada, y también me gusta mucho la música- empezó a usar el tonito que tanto molestaba a Ichigo.

Aparentemente lo dijo de una forma sarcástica, pero ella sabía perfectamente que lo que había dicho era cierto, muy cierto… ¡al fin los hermanos tenían algo en común!...Eso le alegro.

-¡maldita!, ¡no uses ese tono conmigo!- grito.

-¿Cuál tonito?- y lo volvió a usar…

-¡no me hagas enfadar enana!-

-¿enfadar?, pero si tu siempre paras enfadado, con ese ceño fruncido que mantienes todo el santo día- lo dijo con su tono de voz normal.

-¡serás…- y otra vez…!el golpe maestro de Rukia Kurosaki!- …maldita…-se torció de dolor.

Llegaron pronto a su hogar, su padre aun no llegaba del trabajo, así que el peli naranja no tendría que preocuparse por recibir los "cariños" de su amado padre.

-buenas tardes, señorita Rukia, joven Ichigo- saludo desde la sala el mayordomo

-buenas tardes- respondieron los dos hermanos…muy cansados.

Se lo habían pasado todo el camino insultándose y peleando, ya no les quedaba fuerza…habían llegado muy agotados.

Rukia se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Llego y se tiro en su cama, estaba cansada…se podría decir que sus clases comenzaron un poco raras, Ichigo había estado a punto de deformarle la cara un chico y no sabía la razón, las clases habían sido muy aburridas aunque hacia el intento de entender y no dormirse en plena explicación.

_"mejor me doy un baño"_- pensó.

Se levanto y agarro su toalla que se encontraba colgado en un gancho frente a su ropero. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando llego a este, entro, y sin más se desvistió.

Abrió la llave de la ducha, y se metió a darse su refrescante baño.

-

-¡qué día!- tiro su mochila hacia la silla de su escritorio

Se dirigió hacia su ropero, donde saco una bermuda y su toalla.

-¡a bañarse!- se dijo a si mismo

Con paso lento se dirigió al baño más cercano de su habitación.

Una vez ya frente al baño, vio que la puerta estaba cerrada. De seguro que uno de las criadas la había cerrado.

Poso si mano en la manija de la puerta, lo abrió lentamente, empujo un poco la puerta.  
Algo le decía que no debía de abrirlo.

Lo que vio lo dejo en shock.

_"Rukia"_- pensó.

Frente a él estaba su pequeña hermana pelinegra, totalmente desnuda. Quizás ella no lograba verlo, pues la cortina de baño no lograba que la pelinegra divisara a alguien en la puerta.

En lo primero que se había fijado sin duda era en el rostro de Rukia, los ojos lo tenía cerrado, y su cabello estaba más largo por el agua. Fijo su vista en su cuerpo.  
Rukia Kurosaki era hermosa en todos los sentidos, nunca creyó ver a una mujer tan bella como la que tenía en frente. No se podía ver bien la piel desde ahí, pero... estaba seguro que era muy blanca y aunque no lo pudiera tocar, sabía que era muy suave. Paso su legua por sus labios.

Se sentía desosó de querer probar aquella piel prohibida, pero eso sería imposible…Rukia era su hermana y claro que jamás sentiría otra cosa por él que no fuera "hermandad".

Al fin y al cabo, Rukia jamás seria de el…

**¡JAMAS!**

Su mente dejo de pensar en cosas que no se cumplirían.

Así como entro al baño…también salió.

Ahora su ceño no estaba fruncido…solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza. ¡Ok!, debía de aceptarlo…él no solo sentía atracción hacia su hermana, sino una especie de sentimiento que jamás había sentido, y que por alguna razón le estaba doliendo en lo más profundo de su pecho.

_"Rukia jamás será mía"_- se dijo en su mente.

Otra pequeña risa nostálgica se le escapo.

_"soy un idiota…"_

-

Salió del baño, el agua estaba realmente deliciosa, le había relajado mucho. Solo llevaba una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y otra en el cabello. Camino rumbo a su habitación donde se pondría su ropa, pero… justo en el camino se encontró con su querido hermano.

El estaba sentado en una silla que había en el pasillo.

-¿Qué haces Ichigo?- pregunto.

Ichigo tenía la cabeza entre sus manos, sus codos estaba apoyados en sus piernas, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

No respondió. Lo menos que quería escuchar en ese momento era la voz de Rukia.  
-oí… te estoy hablan…-la pelinegra fue interrumpida por el peli naranja.

-es mejor que te vayas a cambiar, pescaras un resfriado- esto lo dijo en su misma posición, sin mirarla.

-mmm…ok- respondió.

Sin más, se retiro dejándolo solo. Qué raro…hace unos momentos Ichigo estaba totalmente animado e incluso le había dicho en el instituto que estaba muy bien, pero ahora…estaba muy…como decirlo…muy ¿desanimado?, si…parece que si….

Entro a su habitación con la misma duda, ¿Qué le pasaba a Ichigo?, ¿le había pasado algo?...

Saco un vestido de su ropero. Y se lo puso.

-Ichigo…-dijo en un susurro para ella misma.

Se hecho a su cama, cerro sus ojos... y de nuevo apareció la imagen de su hermano.

Rápidamente su mente empezó a crear alternativas acerca de lo que le pasaba a Ichigo.  
¿Quizás fue por la pelea que tubo esta mañana?, pero… ¿Por qué se le tiro encima al pobre chico?...no lo sabía. Eso debía de preguntarle. ¿Le había pasado algo durante el poco tiempo que ella estuvo duchándose?...eso también debía de preguntarle. Sería difícil tomando en cuenta como lo había visto ahorita en el pasillo. Tomaría el riesgo.

Decidió dormir un poco. Recién era las 4:00 pm

-

Fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, cuando fijo su vista en la ventana, vio que ya era de noche. Agarro su celular que se encontraba en su cabecera y vio la hora.

7:16 pm.

_**AND I REMEMBER EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING I LOVED  
I GAVE IT AWAY LIKE IT WASN'T ENOUGH  
ALL THE WORDS I SAID AND ALL YOU FORGIVE**_

Esa voz…  
_  
__**HOW COULD I HURT YOU AGAIN?  
WHAT IF I LET YOU WIN?  
WHAT IF I MAKE IT RIGHT?  
WHAT IF I GIVE IT UP?**_

…ya la había escuchado.

_**WHAT IF I WANT TO TRY?  
WHAT IF YOU TAKE A CHANCE?  
WHAT IF I LEARN TO LOVE?  
WHAT IF, WHAT IF WE START AGAIN?**_

Se paro lo más rápido que puedo, bario lo puerta y salió con un paso muy rápido al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

_**ON THIS TIME I CAN MAKE IT RIGHT  
WITH ONE MORE TRY  
CAN WE START AGAIN?  
IN MY EYES YOU CAN SEE IT NOW  
CAN WE START AGAIN?  
**__**CAN WE START AGAIN?**_

Paso por muchos pasillos y habitaciones. La voz de Ichigo se hacía más fuerte a medida que ella avanzaba. Acelero su paso.

_**THE EMPTINESS INSIDE ME I WONDER IF YOU SEE  
IT'S MY MISTAKE AND IT'S HURTING ME  
I KNOW WHERE WE'VE BEEN  
HOW'D WE GET SO FAR?  
WHAT IF, WHAT IF WE START AGAIN?**_

Hasta que por fin llego…

Frente a ella en una habitación, Ichigo se encontraba con una guitarra, a su costado estaba Ishida también con una guitarra, a su derecha del peli naranja estaba un chico de cabellos rojos con un bajo, y por último a su atrás estaba Chad con la batería.

_**ON THIS TIME I CAN MAKE IT RIGHT  
WITH ONE MORE TRY  
CAN WE START AGAIN?  
IN MY EYES YOU CAN SEE IT NOW  
CAN WE START AGAIN?  
**__**CAN WE START AGAIN?**_

Solo se dejo llevar por la música, siguió parada en la puerta, nadie se daba cuenta que ella estaba ahí. Los chicos parecían estar hipnotizados por su música. Sonrió.  
Si le había creído a Ichigo sobre lo de su banda, pero jamás se había imaginado que tocaran tan bien, la voz de Ichigo era hermosa, cantaba con tanta pasión, que hasta incluso pudo haber jurado que la canción cantada fue la historia de Ichigo.

_**I'M LOST INSIDE THE PAIN I FEEL WITHOUT YOU  
I CAN'T STOP HOLDING ON  
I NEED YOU WITH ME  
I'M CAUGHT INSIDE THE PAIN  
CAN WE EVER START AGAIN?  
**__**I'M LOST WITHOUT YOU**_

De inmediato...no supo la razón ni el por qué…pero…"Amo la voz de Ichigo"

_**ONE MORE TRY  
CAN WE START AGAIN?  
**__**IN MY EYES CAN YOU FORGIVE ME NOW?  
CAN WE START AGAIN? CAN WE START AGAIN?  
ONE MORE TRY  
CAN WE START AGAIN? CAN WE START AGAIN?  
CAN YOU FORGIVE ME NOW?  
CAN WE START AGAIN?**_

La guitarra y la batería dejaron de sonar y con ellos la voz de Ichigo.

-Rukia-san...buenas noches- saludo Ishida

-buenas noches- dijo Chad

-buenas noches señorita Rukia- dijo el chico de cabello rojo.

-…buenas noches…-respondió un poco confusa, al parecer si se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué hacías ahí parada enana?- le pregunto Ichigo.

-cantas bien, hermano-dijo sinceramente- al igual que ustedes chicos- sonrió.

Esa sonrisa hiso que Ichigo se sonrojara de inmediato. Se veía tan linda…

-¿Qué te pasa Ichigo, estas todo rojo?..¿Tratas de hacerle la competencia ala cabello de renji?- pregunto Ishida.

No sabía cómo esconder su rostro rojo.

-¿o acaso estas sonrojado?-volvió a preguntar.

Maldición…lo habían descubierto.

**Tsuki: Hasta aquí se queda el cap n.n! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi ToT, y bueno..  
Momo: Aquí esta el link de la canción que cantaba la banda de Ichigo: ** watch?v=6NNS9F2iPKo

Se despide!

_Tsuki-chan! Cambio y fuera! _


End file.
